Stay Far(Close) to me
by Eqa Skylight
Summary: hanya sekilas kisah antara Hatano dan Miyoshi. Dengan kopi sebagai pendampingnya. Saat ini Hatano hanya bisa terdiam mengingat kenangan itu dengan segelas alkohol. Hatano/Miyoshi for #NoticeMeEvent


"Apa kau benar-benar yakin?"

Tidaklah salah untuk bertanya jika seorang rekan kerja mengatakan hal itu. Dihadapannya, Miyoshi hanya mendengarkan tanpa niat sambil mengadukkan kopi panas dalam cangkirnya.

"jika kau takut, kau tak harus ikut bersamaku." Ucapnya menatap lawan bicara dengan nada sesantai mungkin, "seorang sepertimu pasti paham apa maksudku."

Benar, dirinya tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa jika bersangkutan dengan dunia dibalik 'mata-mata' itu sendiri. Hatano hanyalah seorang mata-mata seperti dirinya. Sebuah kesalahan kecil akan berakibat fatal kedepannya.

"aku tidak mengatakan hal itu." Hatano membaca buku miliknya, "apapun yang menjadi kesempatan untukmu pastilah akan kau lakukan, benar?"

Miyoshi meminum kopinya dengan tenang, "Tentu saja, jika memang hal tersebut menjadi keuntungan kita."

"seandainya diriku menjadi pelacur ataupun budak seks pejabat pun bukanlah urusanmu huh, Hatano-san?"

"—lagipula, orang idiot bisa mengetahui mana yang harus dilakukan dan mana yang tidak."

Benar. Ucapan bernada angkuh itu sangatlah benar.

Dirinya bukanlah siapa-siapa bagi Miyoshi. Dirinya hanyalah rekan yang tengah duduk berhadapan di seberang meja makan.

Sulit rasanya seorang manusia menggapai bayangan yang selalu bersembunyi dibalik cahaya.

.

.

.

.

.

Stay Far/Close To Me

Joker game ©Koji Yanagi, Nito Subaru, dan Production I.G.

Summary : hanya sekilas kisah antara Hatano dan Miyoshi. Dengan kopi sebagai pendampingnya. Saat ini Hatano hanya bisa terdiam mengingat kenangan itu dengan segelas alkohol. Hatano/Miyoshi for #NoticeMeEvent

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dari kisah ini

.

.

.

Langit yang gelap menjadi salah satu alasan kenapa dirinya menyukai malam. Tidak hanya untuk urusan pekerjaannya, tetapi ada beberapa hal lain yang dia sukai.

"terima kasih banyak, tuan." Ucap seorang wanita yang kebetulan menjatuhkan sarung tangannya di jalan. Hatano tersenyum seraya mengembalikan sarung tangan tersebut ke wanita tersebut.

Wanita tersebut menatap Hatano sesaat sebelum mengeluarkan suaranya kembali, "—Anda orang Jepang?"

"Benar. Saat ini aku sedang melanjutkan studiku di Paris." Ucapnya sesopan mungkin, sembari menurunkan topi yang ia kenakan, "Anda pasti sedang terburu-buru. Bukankah lebih baik anda mengejar sesuatu yang anda utamakan?"

Wanita tersebut tersentak, "Oh Tuhan! Suamiku seharusnya sudah tiba, aku harus segera pulang." Ucapnya setelah berpamitan dengan Hatano.

Setelah kepergian Wanita tersebut, Hatano menatap kearah langit.

Paris telah diduduki oleh Jerman, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda dari pemberontakkan ditempat ini.

Seakan-akan, kota ini tidak pernah menuntut kebebasan.

Benar-benar membosankan.

Langkah kaki beratnya melangkah dengan santai sembari membuka pintu bar tersebut, Seorang pria berusia tiga puluh tahun berdiri diseberang meja bar sambil mengelap gelas kaca dengan kain putihnya. Wajahnya tampak tenang seakan orang yang sedang menghampirinya tidak pernah ada.

Dia pengumpul informasi dari Jepang. Seperti mata-mata, namun tidak serupa dengan Hatano.

Hatano duduk didepannya, "aku pesan yang biasa." Ucapnya sembari memberikan senyum normalnya.

"seperti biasa." Pria tersebut mengangguk sembari menyiapkan 'menu biasa' tersebut. Setiap kocokan dari campuran minuman tersebut memberikan informasi pada dirinya, menuangkannya kedalam gelas kecil dan dihidangkan di depan Hatano

"kau selalu bisa membuat hal biasa menjadi lebih sempurna." Pujian itu meluncur begitu saja ketika minuman tersebut ditenggak secara perlahan. "perfect."

Bartender itu tidak menjawab dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatan sebelumnya.

Misi tidak boleh gagal

Miyoshi kawannya sedang dalam tugas yang sama sepertinya

Tawa kecil menjadi hibur tersendiri , "Hey, apakah aku termasuk orang idiot?" ucapnya bertanya pada diri sendiri

'merindukan orang yang tidak mungkin bisa bersama dengan dirimu. Sungguh konyol.' Matanya berfokus ke gelas minumannya.

Mengingat perkataan Miyoshi dahulu, membuat Hatano menghela nafas.

 **"lagipula, seandainya diriku menjadi pelacur ataupun budak seks pejabat pun bukanlah urusanmu huh, Hatano-san?"**

Sial, kenapa disaat itu Miyoshi masih menunjukkan keangkuhannya?

Ditatapnya kembali bartender, Hatano membayar sejumlah uang dan keluar untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan menikmati kota Paris.

Jika Hatano bertemu kembali dengan Miyoshi, ia akan pastikan untuk berbicara lebih banyak bersamanya.

Toh, jarak dekat ataupun jauh bukanlah masalah bagi mereka.

"Now, My Story is begin." Gumamnya sembari mendekati seorang wanita tua yang tengah berdiri menatap penuh kebencian kepada tentara Jerman.

'berikan sebuah konfrotasi kecil, dan kita mulai pesta kecil kita.'

.

.

.

"—Bahkan orang bodoh pun tahu mana yang benar dan tidak."

—Walau tanpa Hatano sadari, bila pertemuan terakhir mereka benar-benar yang terakhir.

Dan kisahnya dimulai dari kenangan samar-samar, serta pertemuannya dengan tiga orang asing

.

.

.

.

.

The end

MAAFKAN AKU! Aku Lelah batin dan butuh pelarian! Happy New Year semuanya!


End file.
